


The Song

by Talliya



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are in a band and currently in college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tuning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.

"Would you kiss me, if I asked you to?" Duo sat reclined against the cushions of his sagging brown couch, the plump arm resting at his lower back. His long messy braid was draped over the back of the couch, nearly dragging the floor while he played the guitar resting in his hands, his fingers strumming and plucking at the chords as the song sprang from his mind to the instrument. His voice sounded a bit rusty from the emotion the music evoked in him as tears fell from his dark purple tinted blue eyes and splashed along the cured wood of the instrument held lovingly in his lap. It was the pain of heartache; a heartache due to a one-sided love. The feelings that came out in the music he wrote separately from the band he had with his friends was always personal, always a feeling he had hidden deep inside that he felt either too embarrassed to voice or was so hidden he didn't know about himself. Music was his drug and he drowned in it willingly as often as he could. However, /this/ song... he let out a sigh, this song had been building for a while.

He knew that his best friends were all straight, he was the only deviation. Milliardo had Lucrezia, Quatre had Dorothy, Heero had Relena, WuFei had Sally, Treize had Une, Hilde had Rashid, Catherine had Abdul... the list went on. The only friend he had that wasn't paired up was Triton, and that man seemed to go through girlfriends like water. Duo however just /had/ to be into guys, be fully male himself and not be looking to change either of those facts, he was also head-over-heels in love with Triton. He shook his head with a wry smile sniffing back his tears in order to finish the song he'd started writing. Closing his eyes for a moment he pictured Triton standing on the rocks overlooking the crashing waves of the ocean at the Khushrenada Palace last weekend. Treize and Une had thrown a party in celebration of their daughter Mariemaia's birth. "That devilish look in your eyes, the way you always take me by surprise. Hold out, hold on! I'm always watching over you. I wish I was closer, I wish you could see. The part of me I want you to keep."

Pulling over the paper he'd been writing the lyrics on he wrote down the newest part as well as the music that seemed to go along with it. He knew that both would probably change before he was satisfied with it all, but for now it was good. He dried his eyes just as a knock sounded on his door. Jerking a bit at the sound he called out, "It's open!"

Duo wasn't at all concerned about his appearance thinking that it was probably Hilde coming over because she'd heard him singing from her apartment next door. However he blushed slightly when it was Triton who walked through the door. His apartment was a mess, with text books and music magazines scattered all over the floor and coffee table. There was a conked out Wufei curled up in his only armchair, the poor Chinese man had walked in this morning drunk off his ass after attending a party with Sally and Relena. Both women lived in the same building as Duo, so did Abdul and Rashid. Wufei had come and asked if he could crash at his place because he knew he was too drunk to attempt the drive home, he'd been in the chair ever since, even though Duo had offered the man his bed. Duo himself had been woken up by Wufei cursing in Chinese through his door at him. He had yet to shower, shave or get dressed. He'd been working on his song all morning.

"Hey Duo, is..." Triton noted the fall of black hair over the arm of the chair whose back was to the door and smiled softly. "Oh good, he's here. Been looking for him everywhere."

Duo smiled fondly at the lump on his chair before looking back up at Triton, "He's been here since about 4 this morning. I offered him my bed, but." The brunette shrugged, they all knew that once Wufei was asleep, touching him was a bad idea. He'd broken Quatre's nose and snapped Heero's arm once because they'd attempted to shake him awake in order to get him to sleep somewhere more comfortable.

"But he fell asleep right there." Triton grinned and moved more into the room, closing the door behind him. Finally looking Duo over he frowned, "When did you go to bed last night?"

Duo jumped and his jaw fell a bit at the unexpected scrutiny, "I went to bed around 10, just like I told you I was gonna. But I've been up since 'Fei got here."

Triton chuckled and shook his head, his green eyes playing peek-a-boo through his bangs. "You and your uncanny ability to simply be awake once woken." He sighed and sat on the floor by the coffee table, directly in front of Duo. "You working on a new song?"

Duo smiled, "Yeah I am. I'm almost done with it. There are a few things I'd like to change and I need to figure out the music better for it, make it all fit together."

Triton nodded, "Did you finish the lyrics for the song we played at our last practice?"

Duo grinned, "Yeah I did! Hold on a second." He placed his guitar on the paperwork next to him on the couch and rose to his feet. He shambled off to his room, the tattoo on his back sitting just above the waist of his purple flannel pants, it was a reminder of everything he'd gone through in life and had hurt like a bitch when he got it done. Triton and Wufei were actually the only people who knew he had it, not even Hilde knew about it. And the only reason Wufei and Triton knew was because they'd gone with him when he got it done, each of them had gotten a tattoo as well. Duo's was a whimsical looking dragon twisted around a Grimm Reaper's scythe with a trail of wispy smoke coming out of its nostrils. There was a golden rope-chain design running through the scene, seeming to wrap around and through it, tying the dragon to the scythe.


	2. Singing

Triton simply sat there on the floor bursting with curiosity about the new song Duo was writing, he knew that the braided man hated it when people looked at his work before he felt it was ready. And he especially disliked it when people looked at it without asking first, didn't matter if you were his best friend or not. But the fact that Duo hadn't even bothered to get dressed before the inspiration hit had the green eyed man more than curious. He watched as Duo moved off to get the new lyrics and grinned at the sight of the tattoo, remembering the day he'd obtained it. Triton's own tattoo from that day was also never seen by anyone else even though it sat just below the collar of most of his shirts wrapping itself around his spine between his shoulder blades. His was a dragon as well, but while Duo's was in shades of purple, silver, grey, black and blue – Triton's was more metallic. His dragon was Eastern in style and wrapped around in on itself in shades of black, white, silver, dark and light grey and sapphire blue, it held a purple orb in its claws as its yellow eyes stared out at the world. Honestly it had tickled rather badly when he got it, but he'd never admit to that. Duo was rather angry that neither him nor WuFei were hurt by their tattoos, since with his sensitive skin his had hurt pretty badly. But Triton's had tickled and he'd had a really hard time not flinching because of it. And WuFei was far too used to getting tattoos to really care about his own. However the black mass of Ancient Chinese calligraphy that wrapped itself into the form of a dragon on the man's left shoulder was nothing to scoff at.

Thinking about the tattoos had taken his mind off of the song sitting on the couch in front of him long enough for Duo to come back out of his room with the lyrics for the band's newest song. "Here they are." Duo came back and sat on the couch again, handing the pages to Triton.

Triton reached out and took the four or five pieces of paper and looked them over. Duo had changed the lyrics in a couple of places, mostly just switching lines around to fit the music better. It also seemed like he'd put into consideration the differing paces at which the singers had to take a breath. Triton grinned, "So," He called out, since Duo had taken his guitar and the song he'd been working on back to his room and the greened eyed man could hear him gathering things up, probably to take a shower. "You've got me singing first now? Won't that piss off Heero a bit? He /is/ our lead singer after all."

Duo heard the question through his door and scoffed. He had a shirt, jeans, under things and a towel in his hand when he reappeared in the hallway that lead to the living room. "He can deal with it. It's the first time he hasn't been first... that doesn't mean he isn't the lead singer. Just means that I've moved things around. I'm sure you'll all agree that it flows better this way. But it's always open to debate and change. You know that. I'm gonna grab a shower, if Shenlong over there wakes up, there's toaster waffles in the freezer and syrup in the cupboard next to the fridge." With that he turned back around and went into the bathroom.

The shower started and Triton decided to get comfortable on the couch, chuckling he flipped through the rest of the song in his lap. Duo was right, of course, it did flow much better this way. But he still felt that Heero would probably have a problem with it. But that could be dealt with at the next band meeting. WuFei snorted in his sleep and Triton looked up to see the Chinese man slowly blinking his liquid brown eyes open. "Hey 'Fei, how are you feeling?"

WuFei looked over at him and sighed, "Sore. I really should have taken Duo up on the offer of his bed... this chair is not the most comfortable to sleep in." He sat up and stretched, "I assume Duo is in the shower then?" He asked with an ear cocked to the sound of running water and singing coming from the bathroom.

Triton chuckled, "Yeah he is. He's been up since you got here working on a new song."

That woke the Chinese man up with a start, "But he just produced three new ones in the last two weeks." He blinked for a moment then saw the papers in Triton's lap. "Is that it?"

A gloomy smile crossed Triton's face, "No this is the new set up with finished lyrics for the song we attempted at the last practice."

WuFei frowned, usually Triton was the first to know what was what about anything Duo wrote. The two of them had been best friends since they were four years old. The rest of them had only met in high school or at the college they all currently attended. "Does it flow any better?" Their last practice had been horrible because Heero refused to sing with the beat of the music and Relena and Dorothy had decided that their chorus parts were a screeching competition. "You know, I really wish Duo didn't hide the fact that he's an amazing singer. Only me, you and Hilde even know he can sing at all. Everyone else thinks he's just good with words on paper and a top notch guitar player."

Triton sighed, "I know what you mean. But he swore us to secrecy about it so that he wouldn't feel like he was taking anything away from Heero. It would have been helpful last practice if he'd at least allowed himself to hum the melody out so that everyone could understand where he was coming from. Because no matter how good his playing is... it's not louder than the noise those three can create."

WuFei snorted, "No it most certainly isn't. I don't think anything is." He shook his head and then blushed slightly as his stomach growled.

Triton laughed, "Duo said there were toaster waffles in the freezer and syrup in the cupboard next to the fridge."


End file.
